He Can Only Hold Her
by MissAmyR92
Summary: Ronnie/Jack pairing. Apologies for the poor layout - it won't let me edit it! I hope you can still enjoy the piece. Song is He Can Only Hold Her by Amy Winehouse.


Ronnie/Jack one shot. Song is He Can Only Hold Her by Amy Winehouse. R&R please!

**He Can Only Hold H****er**

_**Woah**__**-ooh **__**Ooh, woah ooh **_

I just wish she'd told me sooner. I would have ripped his head off and stuck it where the sun don't shine but at lease I could've helped her. I always thought she was a tough cookie; she had that look about her. Even from the way she walked I could tell straight off she was Mitchell. Being a Mitchell automatically makes her a battle axe, or so I thought, I guess I was wrong.

I should have been able to tell something to be honest. Every time someone would mention her father, she'd suddenly clam up. I presumed there was some sort of argument that had never been sorted. All families have them. It was just the way that Roxy and Ronnie were divided over him; those girls were hard to separate unless it was over something really serious. I know I came between them a bit – Roxy was an easy target, the one who slept with dodgy geezers, Ronnie was the smart one. So why I chose Ronnie still confuses me a bit. There was something about her that I was attracted to; I can't quite put my finger on it.

_****__**He can only hold her for so long **__**The lights are on but no one's home **__**She's so vacant **__**Her soul is taken **__**He thinks what she's running from? **_

At first, she played hard to get. I should have expected it from a bird like her. She wasn't easy like my previous girls. She wasn't 'my type'. She was just Ronnie Mitchell. No way to explain her really. I guess I wasn't used to my girls having a brain cell or two –I used to just use and abuse them and they never cared – I never felt guilty about it although I should have. With Ronnie it was different from the start. I knew I had to treat her right or she'd have my guts for garters. She was the first girl in a long while that actually meant something to me. I would do anything in my power to protect her, and yet I couldn't be there for her when she needed me. I regret that more than anything. No that's not true, what happened to Penny, I regret that more than anything. These regrets eat away at me every day. Every second of every minute of every day. I never really spoke to anyone about it though. I can't. I guess that's how Ronnie must have felt for all that time._****__**Now how can he have her heart **__****__**when**__** it got stole? **__**So he tries to pacify her **__**Cause what's inside her never dies **_

I can't begin to imagine what she's been through. I don't like thinking like that, putting yourself in someone else's shoes, makes you think. And sometimes thinking is the last thing I want to do. I knew her father was a nasty piece of work; he's a Mitchell. I heard that he favoured Roxy over Ronnie. I never knew why that affected Ronnie so badly, she doesn't let minor things get to her like that. It couldn't be less minor if it tried.

He hurt her. In more ways than one. How can you hurt your own child in such a way? That seems so ironic seeing as I can't see my child because she's paralysed from the waist down which is because of me. It wasn't deliberate though, I would never deliberately hurt a child. Not like he did.

Ronnie told me everything. Every detail. It made me feel sick to the stomach but I'm glad she was able to tell me. She confessed that she'd never spoken about it like that to anyone; Roxy never spoke a bad word about him and her mother wasn't prepared to listen. She had a tough time of it. He abused her most days from the age of 10 and it disgusts me. He's a sick, twisted bastard and I hope he gets what's coming to him.

Why Ronnie? Ronnie was clever; she knew a thing or two about life from an early age. I've imagined her as one of those girls at school who didn't really fit in because she was a smart girl. No one wanted to be friends with the smart kids did they? Maybe if she'd had a friend to talk to about this she'd be a different woman today. She wouldn't be so broken on the inside.

_****__**Even if she's content in his warmth**__**She is pained with urgency **__**Urgent kisses **__**The man she misses **__**The man that he longs to be **_

We talked about the first few times I chatted her up. She wasn't playing hard to get as such, she was frightened of letting me in. She was so used to being let down and hurt by people who apparently cared for her and she wasn't prepared to let it happen again. I feel so bad for pushing her like that. I should have given her space to breathe instead of staring down her top at every possible opportunity. What must she have thought of me? I was trying to prove to her that I wasn't like the other guys and there I was acting like every other guy. I know I can be a prat at times, but that really was stupid. I did the classic man thing; engaging my brain after I'd spoke. It's always fascinated me how women don't do that. _****__**Now how can he have her heart **__**When it got stole? **__**so he tries to pacify her **__**Cause what's inside her never dies **_

Then we talked briefly about seeing a counsellor. She brushed off the idea quicker than I said it, saying it was 'all in the past.' It's clearly not or she wouldn't still be affected by men. She has this strong, feisty façade but on the inside she's a terrified, vulnerable little girl. I hate that image. But it keeps coming back to haunt me. I just want her to talk to somebody about it properly, somebody who has experience and knows what they're dealing with. I can't help her deal with this, not like a professional could. Counselling is now a taboo subject. Hopefully one day I can persuade her to change her mind, get her head together and sort things. She needs to._****__**So he tries to pacify her **__**'cause what's inside her, it never dies **_

_****_I know she's never going to able to forget what's happened and I don't expect her to. I just hate to see her so pained, knowing that I can't get through to her. All I can do is hold her, be there for her, tell her everything is going to be alright because I'm going to sort things. I promised her that. And I don't break promises._**As he tries to pacify her **__**Cause what's inside her never dies**__****_

Please review. Amy x


End file.
